TwiRide
by Lozzy98
Summary: Maximum Ride meets Twilight. The Volturi join with The School to capture the flock and some trouble with the werewolves but will it turn out alright in the end? In this story Bella does not exist.I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Fax.
1. Crash Landing

_**TwiRide**_

_**Max POV**_

_**We made it out again. It never really fails to surprise me how far those bozos would go to capture us. All of their efforts are wasted though because here we are me and my flock. The flock is made up of me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total. Now we were flying over America I'm not really sure where we are going but we are all just enjoying the flight. By the way we are not your average kids we have wings and some special powers up our sleeves. **_

"_**Hey where are we actually going?" Iggy asked. Damn I was hoping that no one would ask because I don't even know myself. **_

"_**Just fly Max, and see where you end up"**_

Oh hello Voice how are you? My old chum. "Max?" Nudge asked "Yeah?" I answered "Where are we going I'm really hungry and thirsty and we haven't stopped all day and.." She was stopped by Iggy putting a hand over her mouth.

Then a sudden pain in my head stopped me from answering her. Oh God not another one I thought as the Brain attack really started. I've been having Brain attacks for a while now but recently they have been getting worse I had a feeling that this was the worst one I've ever had.

Then I started dropping like a rock towards ground.

"Max!" I heard Nudge scream. Then two pairs of arms were holding me up. Then they gently landed. Then everything went black.

Edward POV

I watched Alice's vision. It showed six kids who had wings and a winged dog landing in the yard. She was looking confused and wondering what these kids were.

Then we all heard a THUMP coming from outside we all got up immediately and ran out of the door.

I listened for thoughts all I heard was "_**Oh my God what's wrong with Max?" **_and _**"Come on Max wake up!"**_ and some similar thoughts. I wonder who this Max is.

We got outside to see six kids and a dog just like in Alice's vision. One of the girls was on the floor screaming and withering in pain. I read her thoughts. She was remembering every bad thing that had happened to her in her life they were so horrific I could not watch them any more.

Then Carlisle said "Let me help I'm a doctor"

They reluctantly let him through to whoever was on the ground witch I was guessing was Max. Carlisle picked her up gently and ran inside. The other kids didn't seem to see how fast he was unless they were used to unusual things.

The other ids followed Carlisle into the house except for one. She was staring up at me. She looked around six "Yes I am six" she said interrupting my thoughts. I read her mind and she was thinking "_**I'm a mind reader too you know?" **_Then she turned and ran into the house.

I was shocked it was obvious that them kids were not human put they were part human I could smell it it smelled almost like bird?

I went inside still shocked, to find my family sitting in the lounge with the flying kids.

"Does that happen often?" Carlisle asked gesturing upstairs to were the other girl was.

The tall dark one answered " Yes she's been having them for a couple of months now we all thought it was down to a chip that she had in her arm but after that was removed they just got worse"

Carlisle nodded I listened to his thoughts "_**I wonder what these kids are? They aren't human but there is obviously a percentage of human DNA in their bodies" **_Then the little girl that was outside spoke " Yes we have human DNA in us we have 98%"

Carlisle looked shocked for a second and then said " Well it seems we have another little mind reader in the house" Everyone except the kids gasped then Carlisle continued "What is the other two percent DNA?"

"Bird" she answered simply.

"What are your names?" Carlisle asked. The tall dark one answered this time " I am Fang this is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and total the girl up stairs is Max" "It's very nice to meet you all I am Carlisle an this is Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Edward" he pointed to each one of us.

Then Alice had a vision of Max waking up in one minute. Angel hopped up and asked if they could go and see Max, Carlisle said yes they all went and we followed.


	2. Oh Goody!

Max POV

The pain ended a while afterwards I'm not sure how long though. I didn't want to open my eyes though, I was feeling relaxed which happens very rarely. This brain attack was by far the worst one I've ever had.

Now I could hear whispers coming from the sides of the bed I was lying on. They sounded like "When is she going to wake up?" it sounded like Nudge. Then a voice I had never heard before said "She will wake up any minute, I can hear her thoughts".

_Oh goody another mind reader that's all I need _I thought sarcastically. Then that same voice chuckled.

Then I opened my eyes and saw my flock smiling at me, except for Fang obviously. I smiled back at them.

"Where are we?" I asked them. Nudge answered me " Well we are at the Cullen's house" "Who's house? What happened?" I asked confused.

"Well you had another brain attack" said Gazzy. "No really?" I asked sarcastically. "Ha Ha very funny Max, Well you fell Fang and Iggy caught you and we landed in the nearest place which was the Cullen's yard luckily Carlisle is a doctor and he helped you" Gazzy explained.

Then a blonde man stepped forward he looked around 20 but he didn't look normal like he had a secret of sum sort, then he said "Hello Max, I am Carlisle and this is my family Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward" He pointed to a different person with each name, they were all inhumanly beautiful.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all, can I ask you a question?" I asked. " Of Corse" Carlisle replied. "Well you and your family are obviously not human I can tell so what are you?" I asked.

He looked a bit shocked and then said "You might not believe me if I tell you"." Try me" I replied.

He glanced around at his family who nodded " Well me and my family are all…vampires" He said. "But we do not harm humans we only rely on animal blood" He tried to reassure me but it didn't work since we had both bloods in our systems.

"Well that doesn't sound like good news for us now dose it?" I asked glancing at the flock.

"We wont harm any of you I assure you" Carlisle said.

"How much exactly do you know about us?" I asked. " Well we know that your 2% bird and that you have wings" Carlisle said. "Hmm well that pretty much sums us up. Now I really think that we should get going" I said while getting up and swaying a bit. "I strongly advise that you stay until you can walk around with out stumbling" Carlisle said.

"Yeah Max can we please stay here for a while until you can fly again?" Angel asked. Then she Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all gave me the Bambi eyes.

_Ohhh NOOO not the Bambi eyes! _I thought. Fang was smirking in the corner. I sighed "Okay I guess we can stay only for a little while though" I said. " Thank you Max we'll have you all fed and rested then you can leave" said Carlisle.

"By the way" Said the one I think was called Emmet, I turned to look at him " can we like, see your wings?"

"Okay but we better go outside, Don't want to knock any thing over do we?" I replied.

We all followed them down the stairs.

We went out side they all stood in a line by the house I stepped forward and unfolded my wings. Then just at the moment we heard a ear splitting howl….


	3. Feisty

Edward POV

_Oh God here comes the wolves! _I thought just as the pack slipped silently out of the forest.

Max growled she obviously didn't like wolves very much I listened to her thoughts "_These Erasers are different from the others" _She thought sounding confused.

I looked in her mind to see what exactly these "Erasers" were. I looked and I saw bulky men all morphing into wolf like creatures.

"Max!" I called. "Don't attack them they aren't the Eraser things you are thinking about!" I yelled.

Max stopped growling, and so the other bird kids too. "Well what are they?" She screeched. "They are werewolves and they wont harm any of you if you don't harm any of them" I explained.

Just then in heard Sam's thoughts "_what are these kids bloodsucker?" _He demanded. " I suggest that you phase so you can speak for yourself" I suggested kindly.

They walked back into the trees untill we couldn't see them, then came out a minute later in human form.

Max and the flock were growling slightly. Sam and the pack sniffed the air, they stiffened when they caught the sent of the flock and obviously they didn't take a liking to them as my family (except for Rosalie) had.

"What are you?" He screamed directly at Max, because it was obvious that Max was the leader of the flock. I wonder why none of the older boys aren't the leader.

"I could ask you the same question, dog!" she growled, right into Sam's face. He seemed shocked for a second, I could tell that Max had many more snide remarks up her sleeve.

"You!" He pointed at me and my family, he opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Max saying " don't you know it's rude to point" I heard Emmet and Jasper trying not to laugh.

But he ignored them " It's obvious that these kids aren't human!" He growled " No-Duh" said Max stifling laughter. Oh I can see she is a feisty one.

Sam just ignored her again "If you have broken the treaty it means war!" He raged on. " I assure you that the flock are not vampires or for that matter and percentage of vampire!" Carlisle said, his voice unusually cold.

Once again Sam looked utterly shocked, so did the rest of the pack and my family did, I guess the flock didn't look shocked because they hadn't known Carlisle for long and for all they knew he did this on a regular basis. I think Carlisle was being so protective of the flock is because he wants to study them.

"Well then what are they? For crying out loud!" Sam shouted. Fang cleared his throat, "We are here you know? And we can talk for our selves as you've probably noticed being the observant man you are!" Iggy snorted. I know got what Fang ment by observant because Max's wings were still out stretched.

Everyone laughed, even I did. The pack did nothing but glare at us. "We will find out what you are and we will get you!" Sam growled. Max gave an amused snort, "yeah like we haven't heard that before" she snarled.

With that all of the pack moved into the forest out of sight. "What a bunch of bozos!" Max exclaimed." I'm disappointed I would have liked to see if you could beat them" Emmet sighed." I think that they could beat them" said Alice happily.

Max yawned.. "I think you should all go and get some sleep before you start a war" Carlisle said then he chuckled.

Max sighed and walked into the house, closely followed by the flock. " I think we'll need to keep an eye on Max" said Esme quietly. "She's got quite a mouth on her". "I like her I think she's funny" Emmet chuckled. " You like anyone who can come up with witty comments" Rosalie sighed.

Then we all went into the house to wait out the flocks nap so we could ask them a couple more questions.


	4. ROWR!

Max POV

The Cullen's house was huge! I never really noticed before (since I was kinda busy having a brain attack) It had loads of rooms and each one was huge. They all had sort of the same style but except for one room which was bright colours when the rest of the house was creams and whites .I have no idea how that was.

I went to tuck in Angel and Nudge, I walked into the room she was sharing with Nudge only to find them both sitting cross legged whispering to each other and when I walked in the whispering suddenly stopped. This made me a bit suspicious.

"We are not whispering about you and/or Fang!" Nude suddenly burst out. Angel just glared at her. Nudge cringed away from Angel. I guess she was screaming at her in her mind. Ha-ha.

"What were you two whispering about?" I asked using my best leader voice demanding an answer.'

Angel looked up at me and smiled innocently, that was a smile I had learned (the hard way) not to trust. "Nothing" she said sweetly climbing into bed.

I tucked them in, still suspicious of what they had been whispering about, then went to the bedroom I had for myself, Yeah I know I live a life of luxury. "Ahhh" I sighed in pleasure as I lay on the ridiculously comfy bed. Then slowly fell asleep.

Sam POV

"ROWR!" I growled at the herd of deer before me.

Why did you just ROWR at a deer you ask?

CAUSE I'M FREAKING TICKED OFF!

The pack are trying to get me to calm down but I cant don't they see what the Cullen's have done?

I mean am I the only one who thinks that they broke the treaty! I thought loudly.

"No Sam your not its obvious that something is wrong with those kids they had wings for crying out loud!" Jacob thought back at me (When we are wolves we can hear each other thoughts that's how we communicate btw try to keep up)

"Well they weren't vamps so maybe they didn't break the treaty" Seth thought quietly.

"Seth I don't have time for this whatever friendships you have with them blood suckers I don't care those things could be a threat!" I thought back at him going into Alpha mode.

"Sam's right they are definitely a threat" Embry thought "Yeah I agree" thought Quil. "Hmm I think I'll have a takeout tonight YEAH pepperoni pizza…" thought Seth while drooling. "SETH!" we all thought together.

"Right, we'll speak with the elders in the morning in the mean time we are going to take turns on spying on the Cullen house but stay out of range so the mind-reading bloodsucker wont hear your thoughts understood?" I thought.

I got okays with various levels of enthusiasm.

I couldn't wait to attack! MwHahahahahahahaha.


	5. I Am A Ninja Wolf HIYAA!

Max POV

The next morning I was up and ready. I hadn't had a sleep like that for months!

I glanced at the alarm clock that was on the bedside table to my right, 09:00. Hmmm its only 9 and I feel like I have been sleeping forever, but I guess I haven't obviously or I wouldn't be here talking to you people!

I went to take a shower. The hot water felt good like it was burning all the pain I have ever faced in my life away, it was nice to relax, even if it was only a little while.

I rapped a towel round me and walked out the door crashing into Fang. We both hit the ground with a thud.

"Jesus Max stop sneaking round that's my job!" He grinned, he looked sooo hot when he grin- WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT! BAD MAX WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! OKAY WHO SPIKED MY DRINK! I thought angrily.

"Well your not exactly meant to be sulking round bathroom doors!" I said.

"Max, Fang come down for breakfast-" Nudge walked around the corner "whoa sorry if I'm interrupting something. Umm I'll go, by the way breakfasts ready" Nudge started to walk away blushing slightly.

"Nudge why are you blushing? And what are you staring at?" I asked her confused by her stare.

I glanced down and suddenly knew what she was staring at, the position me and Fang landed in was well lets just say you don't catch friends in this position. I blushed slightly and got up.

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off "Nudge its not what your thinking, I just walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Fang and we fell and ended up on the floor I told him that he shouldn't be sulking around bathrooms then you came" I explained quickly.

I then I walked away from Fang and went to get dressed and then go down to breakfast.

Edward POV

I chuckled at Nudges thoughts about Max and Fang as did Angel.. '_why aren't they together again?'_ I thought at Angel.

'_because Max wants to do what's right for the flock, Fang is trying to get her to realise that she loves him to hes already admitted to himself that he loves her but she's VERY, VERY, VERY stubborn!' _She thought back at me I nodded.

I decided to listen in on Fangs thoughts '_ GRRRRR! How long for fudge sake she's SO stubborn! GRRRRR!' _haahaa now for Maxs….

'_AHHHHHH! Stupid, annoying, emo, long haired, gorgeous, handsom- whoa! Did I just think that OMFG that boy is messing with my brain! AHHHHH! I'm going to scream!' _she thought., I couldn't help it I burst out into a laughing spasm

_**(I hate those you know when you cant stop laughing and you cant breath) **_

Just then Max walked down the stairs with a confused look on her face. Then she got what I was laughing at and glared at me.

"Cant I just have private thoughts for once jeez!" she yelled at me and Angel.

Angel held back a laugh but I couldn't help it I was laughing hysterically.

She glared but went to get some breakfast. Just then Fang walked down the stairs mumbling to himself. I chuckled. He looked up at me and I smirked and he groaned.

Heh heh I love messing with people, ill have to tell Alice to try and get them too together if anyone can Alice can.

Max POV

I ate my cereal slowly trying to ignore the looks I was getting because I was eating so slow.

I was only eating slow to put of the story telling I really didn't want to replay it. By the time I had finished all of the Cullens had gathered around.

"Story time?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

"Yes please" Carlisle said kindly. "okay then" I said.

I told them everything that had ever happened in our lives, from the school to Jeb breaking us out , Angel being kidnapped, living with Anne, being recaptured re-escaping, about the flock splitting up, the director and Omega in Germany to working with the CSM in Antarctica and Hawaii.

The flock stood there looking bored after my long speech about our lives (maybe because they've heard it so many times or they have actually lived it I don't know)

"Uhhh can you maybe say something I'm getting bored of the mouth hanging open thing you'll catch flies" Iggy said sounding bored.

"How do you know our mouths are open if your blind?" Blondie asked (I've forgot her name whoops) or instead of Blondie maybe it could be Barbie or something like that she looks like a Barbie yeah lets call her that and something tells me she's easy to wind up, or maybe I'll call her Psycho Barbie! Hmm maybe this could be fun….

Angel giggled and Edward snorted at those thoughts, and I smiled at them.

"Well its pretty obvious and it happens every time" Iggy answered Psycho Barbie's question. Heh heh Psycho Barbie…

"Okay now we've told you our story time for yours" I said looking at Carlisle.

"Okay" he said then got started.

OMG their stories are almost as bad as ours almost…

Sam POV

I decided that the treaty was over and me Jacob and Embry went to spy hehe I am a ninja wolf HIYAA! Take that stupid bird people and vampires I'm gunna-

"_Sam are you high?" _Jacob thought at me, interrupting my fantasy.

"_NO OF CORSE NOT!" _I thought back angrily_ "Why would you think that?"_

"_Well maybe we think that because your thinking about being a ninja wolf!" _Embry thought.

"_Yeah why would you want to be a ninja wolf what are you two?" _Jacob thought, I got defensive.

"_hey I want to be a ninja wolf okay so get over it" _I thought at them.

"_Hey Sam sorry to interrupt your little rant but we are nearly at the house and we want to listen but we must keep our thoughts blank" _Embry thought.

"_Okay lets listen" _Jacob thought.

"If the Volturi find out that we told you we will all be killed including you so you see the urgency to keep this a secret" someone said I think it was Carlisle.

"Yes of corse where exactly are this Volturi located?" It was that bird gril from yesterday speaking.

"In Volterra Italy" Carlisle answered.

"_Hmmm, guys were going to Italy" _I thought at them.


	6. Oh Yeah!

**3rd**** Person POV**

The whitecoat stopped watching the monitor of Maximum Ride and her flock with some new friends which are vampires "_I bet that the director will take a liking to them and maybe do some experiments" _He thought to himself.

They would join forces with this 'volturi' and they will get the vampires and they will get Maximum Ride. Good luck to them.

The flock will become vampires and then we have the ultimate weapon to create the apocylipse!

Oh Yeah he was going to enjoy this….


	7. Runouts!

_**Max POV**_

After story time me and the flock decided to go for a fly but the vamps had to come aswell so we didn't go over the so called 'treaty line'.

We landed in a clearing not far from the house. "Lets play Runouts! Girls v Boys!" Angel squealed.

"Yeah, can we Max?" Gazzy asked putting on the dreaded Bambi eyes so did Nudge, Angel and Iggy. Fang just looked impassive.

"Okay, What about you guys?" I asked the vamps.

"Nah we are okay" Edward answered with a smirk. We split Girls v Boys. Me, Nudge and Angel v Fang, Iggy and Gazzy.

"Alright guys Lets get this stared, angel no mind reading or controlling got it anything else is allowed including flying. Okay GO" I screamed.

Gazzy immediately sprinted after Angel same with Iggy and Nudge.

But me and Fang just started at each other having a private convo.

I crouched down and sent him a look that said 'bring-it-on'. He couched to the shot me a look that screamed 'GO' and I did just that.

I straightened up and ran to the edge of the clearing, and just as he was about to pounce on me I leaped into the air unfurling my wings and flying at super sonic speed upwards.

When the rest of the flock saw that I was up in the air the followed my example and unfurled their wings and jumped into the air except for Fang who had already followed me into the air.

I stopped closed my wings in and started rocketing towards the ground with Fang hot on my tail.

Suddenly I opened my wings just in time to make a smooth landing, but unfortunately for fang he did it a bit too late and had to much speed so when he landed he fell face first into the mud.

I burst out in hysterical laughter. I looked around and saw Angel pinning Gazzy to the ground a scowl on his face coz he knew he had lost then there was Iggy pinning Nudge down, so it was up to me to win YIPPEE!.

Then before I knew what was happening something grabbed onto my ankle and pulled me into the mud, I let out a yelp of surprise and looked up to see a grinning Fang pinning me to the ground.

He smirked at me and I glared. "Well I'm sorry to ruin this heart touching scene but I'm afraid I need to" A voice growled.

I felt my eyes widen in fear.

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Ari" Me and Fang whispered at the simultaneously.


	8. No More Max

_**Edward POV**_

We all looked round simultaneously to where the new voice had suddenly come from standing there was the eraser from Max's memory.

"Ari" Max and Fang whispered together.

Angrily Max pushed Fang off her (roughly I might add) he landed with an audible 'ooff'. She shot him an apologetic glance before turning to glare frostily at this 'Ari'.

Ohh that glare would turn weaker men into mush even me but Ari only flinched slightly. Max smirked.

Out of nowhere all of us apart from Max and Ari were being held back by these roboty things, I think I remembered them from Max's memory they were M-Geeks?

Well my gosh their strong, strong enough to hold a vampire at least.

Max looked around at us and her flock with slightly worried eyes as she took in what was holding them back.

"Well they there little bro long time no attack" Max snarled at her little br- WHAT! Ari is Max's brother oh gosh…..

"Well yeah it does take them some time to wake the dead" He replied looking angrily in her direction.

"You just cant kill someone twice like you used to can you?" She asked lightly, Fang chuckled dryly.

Ari growled and started circling Max the M-Geeks started to move forward to but he waved them back "She's Mine" he growled, and got into a fighting stance.

"So bro how is Daddy dearest?" She asked casually.

"None of your business" He snarled.

"Oh but it is just remember Ari, Daddy always loved me best" She said smugly.

I think that did it Ari just snapped and lunged for Max but she was already in the air flying in circles with her super speed going around 700mph, even I was having trouble seeing her the flock was watching her in awe as were we Cullen's but Ari was watching her with an angry expression in a crouch prepared for her attack, but to be honest I don't think that he would be.

Then so fast I couldn't see her at all she dived down "HIYAHH!" she screamed and hit Ari on the back of the head with one hard karate chop and he fell to the floor, but suddenly got back up.

He took one look at Max's shocked expression smirked, and said "You didn't really think the would bring me back from the dead without improving me did you?"

She growled at brought a round house kick to his chest which would have knocked the breath out of any normal person but not him he just stumbled, and lunged once again.

Max danced gracefully out of his way and out of nowhere Ari jumped at Max and pinned her to the ground.

She was struggling until a fluffy thing shot into her arm it was a….tranquilizer dart?

Fang was struggling to get out of his capture's hold as were the rest of us but I really think that he was trying the hardest.

Then Max suddenly stopped struggling.

We all watched as her eyes slowly closed. Ari grinned a wolfish grin, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and walked towards the edge of the clearing.

He turned back to us and said "You know Fang she is much more of a challenge than you, but it's a shame I cant kill her now"

"Why cant you?" Nudge suddenly blurted out without thinking.

"The director has something big in store for her and Omega wants a rematch" He replied with some sadness.

Nudge and Angel gasped Fang, Iggy and Gazzy looked a little guilty?

I got the image from Nudges mind of Max fighting and racing with a pale boy and I noticed that Fang, Iggy and Gazzy weren't there, I took a look in their minds and saw that they felt guilty because they weren't there to help Max kill him because the flock had split up…..wow I didn't think that would ever happen. Ah well ask them later.

"You know flock, if you all left Max the school would let you all live in peace its her that they really want your just bonuses, so why not just kick her out?" Ari asked the flock.

"There's no way in hell that we would leave her without her we wouldn't have made it this far she's been there our whole lives and helped us been our replacement mom do you really think that we would let her go back there and indure that torture every day? If you did let me tell you that you thought wrong very wrongly dog-boy!" Fang Screamed.

Ari shrugged and walked away and threw Max into the back of a black van. We all winced as her head hit the floor.

"Don't even attempt to try and bust her out because it will be a failed attempt before you even start" Ari snarled.

Then he got in the van and drove away at an alarming speed. Then all the flyboys left 10minutes later when the van was to far away to catch even for a vampire.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy immediately ran to Fang and hugged him, he even hugged them back Iggy also joined the flock hug, they stayed that way for about 5 minutes.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were all crying Iggy and Fang just had very pained looks on their faces.

Then they all straightened up. "Lets go" Fang said unemotionaly, anyone could tell that he loved Max just by the look of pain in his eyes. We nodded and we all started back towards the house.


	9. HOLY FUDGE

_**Max POV**_

I woke with a start and jumped up and hit my head on something…Ow!. I looked around at first I didn't recognize where I was until I noticed that I was in a cage and yesterdays or earliers or whatever's events came flooding back to me….

'_Ari pinning me to the ground and me struggling to get out of his grip, the flock and the Cullen's were being held back by flyboys, and out of nowhere I have a tranquilizer dart in my arm I struggle even more until everything goes black..'_

"HOLY FUDGE" I scream at the top of my lungs not just for the fun of it but I realized I'm in the school.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the room was flooded with white coats.

Including my favourite quadruplet, is that even a word?, they all stood out I think it was because I hate them or it could have been that they were standing in front of everyone else, Maybe.

There right in front of me were the people that I hated with passion I would not mind a single bit if I just ripped their throats out right here right now, I wouldn't even feel a little bit guilty.

Those people were Marion Jansen (my wannabe mom), Jeb (supposedly my father), Anne Walker (Liar) and Borchy _**(AN: Is that how you spell it ? Sorry if its wrong)**_ (Dr Ter Borcht stupid person who wants to kill me).

"You av disappointed ve maximum" Borchy said. "And why would that be Borchy?" I replied.

He growled but didn't do any thing else regarding my nick name for him, " I vas hoping that you vould be dead by now" He carried on.

"I am awfully sorry to still be alive Borchy, you have my sincere apologies" I told him, sarcastically. He glared at me. To be completely honest his glare didn't scare me the slighted bit I didn't even flinch, this annoyed him greatly.

"Okay enough bickering you two your acting like children" Jansen said, annoyed oh come on I haven't even started to be annoying yet.

"I hate to tell you this but I am a child" I told her matter-of-factly. She narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked, successful in my mission to annoy.

"Okay enough take her to room 3 were the Uber director is waiting to chat" Anne said.

"OMG by the Uber director to you mean my old pal Uby? Who lives in a hamster house? Well there's a shocker I thought he died in Miami with Gozen. Anyway why did he even take us from Antarctica to Miami I don't get it isn't it usually the other way around you know like kidnap some one from Miami and take them to Antarctica where there's nothing there and no one to see what you are up to or-" "SHUT UP" I was interrupted mid rant by Borchy.

"As you wish Fatty" I told him. As you probably noticed I ramble a bit when I'm nervous.

We enterd into room 3 and there was my pall Uby sitting there in his hamster house looking as ugly as ever.

"Hello Maximum it is good to see you again"…..


	10. I COULD JUST CRUSH A GRAPE!

_**Edward POV**_

We were all sitting in the living room trying to think of a plan to save Max.

We were 5 minutes into the thinking session when Emmet suddenly shouted….

"ARGHH! I COULD JUST CRUSH A GRAPE!" _**(AN: Go Granddad!)**_

We all looked at him in confusion.

"What" he asked. " Why could you squish a grape?" Angel asked. Emmet opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Iggy.

"More importantly why would you want to crush a grape?" he asked.

"Because I am very frustrated and I felt like I wanted to crush something and yell that I wanted to crush said thing but I didn't know what I wanted to crush so I said the first thing that came to mind which was grape" Emmet explained.

"Okay" Carlisle said and we all got back to thinking.

_**Half an hour later…..**_

"Why don't we just break in get Maxx get out and blow it up?" Iggy asked hopefully.

"NO" We all screamed, Iggy flinched at the loud noise.

"Why what's wrong with that plan?" He asked

"It was bullocks" Fang muttered. _**(AN: heehee just threw that in there for Amelia)**_

"Yeah, you silly goose" Angel giggled _**(An: and one in for Mel)**_

_**An hour later…**_

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph I think I've got it!" Total suddenly exclaimed, making us all jump with his sudden outburst.

"Some how I doubt it will work" Fang muttered.

"It could work, Fang" Angel mumbled quietly.

"Okay lets hear it" Carlisle urged. Total started to explain his plan

"Okay firstly we…."


	11. MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

_**Sam POV**_

We finally arrived in Italy after a long, long, long flight with a little brat kicking the back of my chair and a old man vomiting in the seat next to me let me tell you it wasn't a pleasant flight. Especially now that I smell like vomit and have a very, very, very bad back.

So here we are now me, Jacob, Quil and Embry. Walking through the streets of Volterra trying o find where these stupid vamps have their hide away.

So we've stopped now to get a snack I'm telling you wandering round looking for a secret vampire lair is tiring.

_**Aro POV**_

"Aro, we have some smelly visitors that are looking for us to tell some information on the Cullens" Jane told me.

"Well go and get them then I am quite interested in the Cullens life style choice it is unusual and I think that it could have flaws. Well anyway Jane, Alec and Felix go and collect them" I ordered.

I wonder what information these guests have on the Cullens. I would like to see how their diet affects them and how easy it is to adapt to it I have heard that the empath in the coven does have some difficulty adjusting to the diet of only animal blood. Maybe I could do a little test look him in a room with a human and cut the human and see what he does yes hmm that does sound interesting…

My musings were interrupted by Jane, Alec and Felix entering the throne room with four huge men and they are intimidating let me tell you that even me , a vampire one of the most powerful ones at that scared silly by muscled humans but something tells me they are not quite human, And they smelled revolting.

"Welcome to Volterra I am Aro" I welcomed them.

"I am Sam this is, Jacob, Quil and Embry. We have reason to believe that the coven of vampires in Forks Washington, The Cullens have kept something from you and it interferes with the treaty we have with them." He told me.

"May I?" I asked holding my hand out as if to shake his.

"What?" He asked. " I can read all the thoughts you've ever had by one touch so if I do that I think it would be easier than you explaining so then I will know if you are lying because it is very obvious that you do not like the Cullens and therefore might over exaggerate, so may I?" I asked again.

He glanced at the others who nodded, then stuck out his hand, and I took it.

What I saw shocked me a little…

They are shape shifters that prefer to be called werewolves witch explains the smell from them, the also cant stand the smell of vampires (He he poor them) they exist to destroy vampires that get on to their land they have a treaty with the Cullens because of their diet and they wont bite a human although they till cannot go on to their lands.

The reason that they think that the Cullens have broken the treaty is because of 6 kids and a dog who have wings and he heard the story about what company brought them into the world to be used as weapons hmm they could be useful I think that I will come to contact with this company which is called the school, I could use some weapons we could change them and we, The Volturi will be unstoppable!

"MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA" I couldn't help the evil laugh that escaped my lips.

Every one looked at me in confusion.

"Thank you we will deal with this and be in touch with you soon" I told the werewolves, they bowed and left.

Firstly I will contact this 'school' we will join forces to get these kids especially their leader…..


	12. Fatty!

**Disclaimer- I forgot to put this on the other chapters so ill do it from now on.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

_**Max POV**_

"Hey, hey, Uby!" I said enthusiastically.

He glared at me haha, I think it's because of his nickname well he should count himself lucky because if you're a person I hate and you don't have a nickname take it personally it means that your not much of a threat so I'm not going to waste my time thinking of a nickname for you.

Yeah, I know smart logic.

"How are you, Maximum?" He asked politely, but I could tell it was forced.

Stupid Uby.

He shouldn't try to be civilised, I most certainly wont. Although I would love to just grab him by his hamster house and head butt him in the face then-

"OI!" Once again I was interrupted by fatty. Hmm I guess I blanked out ah well.

"Shut it Fatty" I snarled.

Then he looked angry, hee hee I think that's a skill making people angry I seem to do it all the time.

Marion (or The Wicked Witch Of The Mutants as I am now nicknaming her T.W.W.O.T.M for short) seeing his big, fat, angry face ordered a M-Geek to hold him back, but ordered six to hold me ha in your face I'm stronger!

"I'm stronger than Fatty!" I said in a sing-song voice, he growled at my song, but me being the annoying little mutant that I am just kept humming until Uby cleared his throat. I looked down at him.

"Well lets carry on then shall we?" Uby asked

"Yes we shall" Anne said, huh I forgot she was there woops.

"We have seen that you have made some new friends that may be of use to us" Uby told me.

"How the hell would you know what I have been doing" I growled.

Then he grinned so unexpectedly I forgot to breathe.

Oh My Moses that grin could- WAIT that sounds wrong.

I only forgot to breathe because of how unbelievably ugly he is…so get your minds out of the gutter. Eww bad mental image AH! IT BURNS!

"We have our ways" He told me, completely oblivious to my thoughts, then he played a clip of me and the flock telling the Cullen's our story. But Iggy wasn't there.

"Hold on where's Iggy?" I asked.

Uby, Fatty, Anne and good old dad all glanced at T.W.W.O.T.M as if silently asking permission to tell me some big secret.

Oooo a secret YAY!

T.W..M nodded at them.

"Do you know the real reason 'Iggy'" He used air quotes the dummy " Is blind?" Uby asked me.

I shook my head.

"The reason he is blind is because we implanted cameras into his eyes to watch what you all were doing"

_**Edward POV**_

Total's plan was pretty simple but effective.

Basically the older ones or best fighters which is Me, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Fang, Iggy and Nudge, would get in find Max and kill anything or who that might be guarding her, and Iggy places a bomb in position.

Every one else is outside to destroy anything that might go there and Gazzy will set up another bomb out side.

Easy yeah? No.

Because here we are on the roof searching in skylights to find Max because we have no idea which room she's in.

"Guys" Fang whispered from his skylight. We all crawled over and saw max being held back by six M-Geeks and a fat man being held back by one. There was also three other people in the room.

Max was talking to an ugly bloke when we were all gathered around the skylight.

We opened it up just in time to hear ugly bloke say " Do you know the real reason Iggy is blind?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"The reason he is blind is because we implanted cameras into his eyes to watch what you all were doing" He said.

Max went mad and started to struggle against the M-Geeks that held her.

"YOU, SICK, SICK,SICK PEOPLE IGGY HAS ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE BUT NO YOU HAD TO KEEP AN EYE ON US THROUGH HIM EVEN THOUGH YOU ALL HAVE YOUR OWN GOD DAMN EYES! " She screamed.

"Calm down" a blond man told her.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? JEB DO YOU REALLY EXPEXT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER THEY TOOK AWAY IGGYS SIGHT JUST BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T KEEP US HERE I WILL NOT DO WANT YOU WANT ANYMORE JEB!" She shouted at him.

"Max whatever you say you are still my daughter" this 'Jeb' said coolly.

Fang and Iggy Growled slightly.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, MY FATHER DIED YEARS AGO WHEN I THOUGHT HE DIED AND WHEN HE LEFT ME, A KID TO TAKE CARE OF FIVE OTHER KIDS NOT INCLUDING MYSELF!" She screeched.

She took some deep breaths to calm her self down.

She glanced up to us and Fang put a finger to his lips signalling to be quiet.

"Is there anyway Iggy would be able to see again?" she asked the people calmly.

They all glanced at the woman who was no doubt in charge who said " We might as well tell her the only place she'll be going is into the isolation tank"

Max paled.

"Well if you took the cameras out theres a chance, but yoou will never see them again anyway they wouldn't risk them selves for a pathetic leader like you. Think about how many times you've been caught" The Fat one said.

"Well you just think about how many times I've escaped" She replied.

Then we all jumped down into the room.

Yay Do not fear we are here to save the day!

"Mind if we join this little party" Fang said casually….


	13. FREEDOM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. Thanks if you reviewed.**

_**Max POV**_

There was silence.

"That line was a bit cheesy don't you think?" I asked Fang.

He smirked.

"Restrain them!" T.W.W.O.T.M yelled, then M-Geeks came out to restrain Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Why did she come? She doesn't even like me. Ah well good to have extra helpers.

"Ah it was nice of you do join us Experiment 2, 3 and 4. And you brought along your little friends well at least we won't have to go back and capture them, thank you, you saved us a trip" Uby said.

"Hey Mr um Uber director, dude, how are you like alive I was sure that you died in that hurricane or was it a tornado I don't know, in Miami with Gozen and them Chinese people who wanted to buy us" Nude asked Uby, all in one breath.

"I survived" He answered her.

"Obviously" I said.

"Yeah like Max said it's pretty obvious that you survived or you wouldn't be here would you what I'm asking is how you like you know survived I know how me and the flock survived obviously since I was there. We went into the middle of it. It was cool but scary at the same time so how did you live?" She asked him.

He mumbled something about a door?

Iggy and the vampires started to giggle like a school girls.

Ha ha SCHOOL girls get it ? Funny stuff.

No? Okay.

"What?" I asked Iggy.

"Let him tell you" He said

"Well my body armour kinda got stuck in a door and the door jammed and wouldn't move even though a hurricane" Uby said.

There was a moment of silence before…

We all giggled a bit. Even Anne and Jeb. But not T.W.W.O.T.M or Fang but he did smirk a little.

"Armour? Is that what you call it?" I asked. "I thought that you just loved your hamster so much that you carried it and its house around with you"

Another round of giggles and smirks.

"Enough now we decide what we do with you" T.W.W.O.T.M. said.

And then Carlisle was there holding her in a head lock, Alice also had Jeb in one too and same with Esme an Anne. Gazzy was watching Uby. Angel was mind controlling Fatty.

That was strange I didn't hear them enter.

"You will order the M-Geeks to leave" Carlisle said calmly.

"As if I would do what you say" T.W.W.O.T.M said just as calm. Carlisle tightened his grip around her neck.

"There's no point in setting off the alarm they have already defeated everyone else in this building" Edward said, probably reading her mind.

She sighed and ordered the M-Geeks away.

"Ah that's better" I said rubbing my wrists where the M-Geeks were holding me.

"Now, what exactly did you want with us" I asked her.

"Not all of you, just you really, the rest of you are just a plus" she said.

"Don't I feel special" I mumbled

_**You are special Maximum **_The voice said at the same time Jeb said it. So I think this was one of the times that he was the voice.

"Stay out of my head" I snarled at him. "Why exactly do you need me for anyway I'm the same as the rest of the flock" I asked.

"Oh no you are completely different you might not notice it yet but Your new powers will be coming soon" Anne said.

"New powers?" I asked.

"Yes they should come any time now" Jeb said looking deep in thought.

"What new powers exactly" I asked warily.

"Oh we don't want to tell you that now it should be a surprise" Anne said.

I growled. 'Angel make them stay here until we are out of the building please' I thought to Angel.

'Okay' she thought back. Uby, Jeb, Anne, Fatty and T.W.W.O.T.M went still.

"Let's go" I said.

And we ran down the long corridors to freedom.


	14. OMG YOU STOLE MY LAST ROAST POTATO!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while firstly my word messed up and in the middle of fixing it, then my mother suddenly thought that I spend too much time on here. She say's I'm 'addicted' but I think she's just over reacting. Anyway….Thanks if you reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

_Max POV_

**FREEDOM**

**I'M FREE, I'M FREE, I'M FREE AS A BIRD! **

**Pun intended.**

"**Okay guys let's go home" Carlisle told us.**

**I don't really think that i can I think into weak to make that far of a flight right now but ah well let's just do it.**

**I jumped up into the air and unfurled my wings. **

**I watched the Cullen's running along under neath us.**

**Ahhhhh it's nice to stretch my wings after being all cramped up in that stupid dog crate.**

**But you know what really made my day?**

**My flock coming to save me I am so proud of them I love them all so much they are all brave and selfless well unless it comes to food that is if they are hungry they aren't going to share. Things can get pretty gruesome if you try to take their food. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Eleven year old Fang, Iggy and me were sitting at the table awaiting Jeb to come from the kitchen with today's delicacy._

_Nine year old Nudge came running in followed by a Six year old Gazzy and Four year old Angel, all screaming about how they were starving and how they were going to die soon if they didn't have food soon._

_I think they were being a little dramatic if you ask me._

_Then thankfully Jeb came in with our food it was a lovely roast dinner YUM!_

_When we were almost done I watched in horror as Gazzy leaned over towards Nudge and took the last roast potato off her plate._

"_OH MY GOD DID YOU JUST STEAL MY LAST ROAST POTATO?" Nudge screeched, and launched herself at Gazzy._

_It took me Fang and Iggy to separate them._

_Nudge had broke Gazzy's nose, and given him a black eye. No one has messed with Nudge and her roast potatoes since._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Word to the wise, never ever try to steal Nudge's roast potato.

_ESPECIALLY _if it's the last one.

I glanced over a my flock and I felt so happy right now, it's actually quite scary I mean it's obvious that the deadly quadruplet and Uby survived the bomb since it didn't go off for about 10 minutes after we left plenty of time to get out.

Other than that I just love flying it gives me a new sense of freedom I mean yeah most normal kids my age would call anything but in school freedom but not me. Well I guess that that's me too really.

I glanced down at the sights down below us that is another great thing about flying, seeing all the sights from above.

Ooo that reminds me.

"IGGY!" I yelled so I could be heard over the roaring wind, and it didn't really help that he was quite far away from me.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled back. Didn't do what? You know what, never mind…

"I DON'TREALLY CARE WHAT YOU DID IG. JUST CLOSEYOUR EYES" I yelled at him.

"DOES IT REALLY MAKE A DIFFERNECE I MEAN I'M BLIND ANYWAY!" He yelled back.

"UM….. YES THE CAMERAS!" I reminded him.

**(AN: I forgot to put this in but the cameras in Iggy's eye's idea wasn't mine. It was made up by WelshGem)**

He fell silent ha I had him there.

I think I'll have to ask Mom and Carlisle to see if they can operate and take out the cameras so the white coats won't know where we are and what we are doing anymore. Also Iggy might be able to see again.

Those thought made me want to sing, but being me I didn't.

That would just ruin my strong, leader vibe forever.

Finally we landed, even though flying is great I'm super tired and hungry.

So you know what I did when I got into the house?

I made a peanut butter sandwich, yeah I know it's random but it was the only thing there, and then went to sleep.

Yeah, excitement!


	15. If I Die I'm Blaming You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

_**Edward POV**_

After Max went upstairs to rest, there was silence.

No one said anything. Although they did this you could tell that everyone was glad to have Max back, maybe even Rosalie.

Finally Iggy broke the silence "What will we do about my eyes?" he asked us softly.

"Maybe we could like ask to do it or something. She would be happy to do it, she loves to do anything for us, not just Max, even though Max is her daughter. I glad one of us have found our parents even though it was only one of us but if it was only one of us I'm glad it was Max. I mean Max has been through even more than any of us well not that much more than Fang or Iggy but way, way more than Mppwh" Nudge's rant was cut short by Iggy putting a hand over her mouth.

"Please, Nudge I would like to keep my ears" He groaned.

"Oops, sorry" She grinned sheepishly.

"Well about you eyes Iggy, maybe we could take an x-ray to see if it would be safe to operate and remove the cameras" Carlisle said, answering Iggy's earlier question.

"Okay, but we better go when Max is awake. Other wise she'll see I'm not here and have a panic attack" Iggy said jokingly, but we all knew it was true.

Silence filled the room once again, not a sound apart from the flocks even breathing.

"What do you think Max will want to do now?" Gazzy asked no one in particular.

"Don't know." Fang muttered, it was the first words he had said since going after Max.

"You never really know with Max do you? She's unpredictable" Iggy said, once again jokingly and once again it was true.

"Maybe we could go to school here" Angel suggested quietly.

"Yeah!" Nudge and Gazzy agreed in unison, Iggy frowned and Fang just stayed as impassive as ever.

"How about we take a vote?" Iggy asked.

"Rember the last time we voted to go to school and how mad Max was that we didn't consult her" Fang said.

"Yeah well, that was then this is now" Iggy said. " Now all who want to go to school raise your hand" he commanded.

Everyone in the flocks hands went up. Except for Fangs of course.

Somehow Iggy could tell they all had their hands up and grinned. "Well looks like we are going to school. Now who wants to tell Max?"

Everyone even me and my family pointed to Fang and he sighed.

"If I die I'm blaming you guys. Especially you Iggy" He grumbled.

Iggy sniggered as Fang made his way almost silently up the stairs to where Max is.

**Sorry it's short I couldn't really think what to put into this chapter. But I have a plan for when they go to school.**

**R&R? :D**


	16. HOT!

**Thanks for reviews :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

_**Fang POV**_

I went upstairs to tell Max that we has all decided to go to school, without asking her opinion, again.

When I got up there Carlisle was there treating her injuries from Ari. Just thinking about him makes me mad I mean he pretended to die and nearly broke Max's heart just to get on her good side to get information. Arggh I just want to kill him sooo bad right now.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Carlisle said as he walked out of the room.

I sighed and walked over to Max who was lying on her back (not the most comfortable position for someone with wings) just staring at the ceiling.

"Max we, I mean the um flock wants to go to school here" I said.

She giggled.

Wait what did she actually giggle?

Yes, she actually giggled! Max Giggled!

"Iggy!" I called, I think there something wrong with her I mean Max doesn't giggle, she just doesn't.

"Yeah" He answered worriedly walking into the room.

"I think some things wrong with Max, she giggled" I told him.

"Really?" He asked incredulously checking her temperature. Max giggled again.

"See?" I asked, he nodded.

"You know I'm lucky" Max said dreamily. Me and Iggy looked at each other, well actually he looked at my left ear, he's good but not that good.

"Why's that?" Iggy asked her.

She giggled again, what is it with all this giggling?

"I have a hot brother well sort of brother, that's you Iggy by the way but you're my brother and that would be wrong but I still think you are hot but not my type no offence, Ella said she thought you were hot too maybe you could be together that would be nice. And I have an even hotter best friend, that's you Fang" She said and giggled again.

I smirked she thinks I'm Hot! Ha and hotter than Iggy.

Iggy looked a little scared, I had told him that Max was hot and he should be flattered that she thought he was hot but he didn't like her that way and he knew I did.

"I'm hotter" I told Iggy, and nudged him while Max nodded and looked back up to the ceiling.

"What's wrong with her?" Iggy asked.

"I dunno" I answered shortly.

"Oooo pretty patterns" Max squealed, looking at the patterns on the ceiling. And yes, you heard me right Maximum Ride squealed.

"Max do you mind going to school here?" I asked.

"School? Yay a place for learning no of course I don't mind why would you ask that?" She asked.

"Don't worry. Get some sleep" I told her and tapped Iggy's hand and we walked silently out of theroom.

"That was weird" He said. "Yeah" I answered.

We walked down back to the living room where the rest of the flock and the Cullens were talking.

Angel must have read my mind about what happened upstairs because she burst out laughing and so did Edward.

I glared at them.

"It's not funny she's actually quite scary when she tells you you're hot" Iggy said shivering from the memory.

Everyone else just looked completely confused. Until Angel sent them the mental video from my eyes of what happened.

In the end everyone was basically rolling on the floor laughing.

"I didn't know that a little valium would do that to her" Carlisle said, I looked at him questioningly.

"I gave her some valium before you went up to make it easier for you" He explained.

I chuckled "I remember the last time she was on valium" I said, remembering the last time when she said she loved me. That was a good day, except when she lost theuse of her hand of course.

"Anyway at least she said yes to school and we have proof and blackmail material" Iggy said grinning evilly.

**Thanks for reading :P**

**R&R? Please *Does bambi eyes***


	17. TRAITORS!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**This chapter is going to be quite short sorry, this chapter will catch you up on what's been happening with the werewolves and the Volturi.**

_**Aro POV**_

Marion Janssen, the director of Itex which owns the school, was looking around my throne room nervously, and the werewolves were standing there wincing from our smell every now and again.

"So do we have a deal? You get the other experiments and we get Maximum Ride, and we kill the Cullens?" I asked Marion.

"Well yes but you don't get all of the Cullens and I don't get all of the other experiments" She said nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Any why is that?" I asked coldly, she flinched and I resisted the urge to evil laugh, if I did it would make me look a little bit crazy.

"Because we have a Cullen and one of the experiments on our side" She said.

My eyebrows rose "Really who?" I asked curiously.

"Us" Angel and Rosalie Cullen answered together entering the throne room.

**Thanks for reading sorry it's short.**

**R&R?**


	18. Sorry Bout No Updates AN

**Hello,**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. So long I can't even remember when I last updated, which I'm guessing is bad.**

**There are a couple of reasons why I haven't updated:**

**1) I haven't been getting any e-mails from fan fiction lately so I just assumed that no one was reading and/or reviewing my stories. **

**It turns out that people have been it's just fan fiction randomly decided that I doesn't like me anymore and deleted my e-mail address.**

**2) I just haven't had enough time lately to write any new chapters. Because I have been having loads of assessments for my progress mark in school which I have had to revised for.**

**And for all the time I spent doing assessments and stuff means that I should have good marks, which I did.**

**So again I'm sorry for the lack of updates.**

**I will try to fix my e-mail and update in a couple of day's since I only have one test left.**

_**Lozzy98.**_


	19. School Here We Come

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated lately.**

**Well I'm going on hols today for a week so I thought I'd write another chapter to make up for not updating and not going to be able to update for a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

_**Max POV**_

I can't believe I agreed to this.

Remind me to kill Carlisle for drugging me later.

Can you guess where I am?

I'm in Edwards Volvo on my way to school.

Flippin' school!

And it gets worse Fang wont even let me drive and is smirking at me in the rear view mirror.

I will kill him.

And enjoy it.

Fang is enjoying my unease way to much, saying that he's been acting weird since I came off the drugs.

Oh My God what did I say? I bet it was embarrassing, I'm not even going to ask him.

When we pulled into the school's parking lot all eyes were on us in our fancy car and new clothes.

Oh well school here we come.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**R&R?**


	20. Sexist Pig!

**Hey people I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. I was in France on a skiing trip for the first week (Bloody painful) but the second week I have no good excuse for because I just haven't had the time, and I was recovering from skiing. So sorry, again.**

**Btw, The Cullen's' don't go to school anymore.**

_**Max POV**_

I hate school, I hate school, I FREAKIN HATE SCHOOL!

It's lunch time now and I'm sitting at the lunch table with Fang (who's still acting strange), Iggy and Nudge.

You know when I told you it's only lunch time? Yeah? Well the boys here at this school waste no time in trying to have a shot at the new girl.

I already have two stalkers Kevin and Ron,**(Btw, Ron is Mike's brother) **and they are both sadly in all my classes.

I have been asked out six times already, and four of them were complete weirdo's who look like they have never kissed a girl before. Now the other two guys are pretty cute but it's pretty obvious that they already have girl friends judging from the glares that the girls they are sitting with now are giving me.

And to make this extremely bad day worse, Iggy and Fang have both got a fan club chasing them around as if they are Justin Bieber.

It's sad, just sad.

I mean haven't they got lives' for crying out loud?

Not that I'm jealous or anything. Pfft, me? Jealous? Nah.

I mean if he wanted to Fang could go round kissing every redheaded, mini-skirt dressed, tangoed, big breasted, Barbie wannabes anytime he wants.

I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

And I know the read headed, mini-skirt dressed, tangoed, big breasted, Barbie wannabes _definitely_ wouldn't mind.

Well I think Fang has a bit too much dignity for that though.

Iggy, not so much.

And he can't even see them!

Sexist Pig!

I was brought out of my mental rant by Nudge slapping me across the face.

I spun to face her wide eyed.

"Um, ow?" I said and it sounded more of a question.

"Oh My God Max! Were you even listening to me I said that there is this guy over there, you see him? He's on the table three right from the wall and is sitting next to another guy who is also looking at you, actually I would say that that whole table of smoking' hot boys are staring at you. Oh My God what if one asked you out? What if all of them asked you out? OMG which one would you pick? See personally I would pick the one on the left because I think he looks like Orlando Bloom, and Orlando Bloom is-" Nudge's ramble was cut off by Iggy.

"Thanks Igs" I said, he nodded.

"So, Fang what do we have next?" I asked Fang, because he is in all my and Iggy's classes and he hadn't said a word all lunch.

"Um" He checked our schedule "Gym" He answered.

"Oh you guys are so lucky, I have Spanish-" Nudge was cut of mercifully early by the bell "Oh better get to class, see ya!" she said and started toward her next class

"Bye!" I called and me Fang and Iggy made our way to the Gym.

Well this should be interesting.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I know it's short but it's longer than the last one so it's an improvement :D**

**R&R Please?**


	21. An Unexpected Vision

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in like weeks.**

**I have been bombarded with homework lately and I'm in the middle of my exams and I really need to revise for them, I just had some spare time so I thought I would update.**

**I just want to say for this story I have 54 reviews, 3,908 hits, 15 favs and 21 alerts! Woo!**

_**Fang POV**_

After Gym we all piled into the car and drove back to the Cullens house.

Me and the flock were talking down stairs about nothing in particular, most the Cullens were also here.

Edward was playing his piano softly in the back ground, Alice and Jasper were curled up on the couch and Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the loveseat conversing quietly and Emmet and Rosalie were in the garage.

We were all joking around until Alice suddenly gasped and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.

_**Alice POV (I thought it would be nice to have a change)**_

_Vision:_

_The Volturi, and the whole Volturi not just the guard, even Aro, Caius and Marcus were there too, who were standing with people in white coats._

_The flock was also there along with me and my family._

_They were saying something, their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear any sound coming out._

_Suddenly Aro looked very angry and motioned with his hand for something._

_Before anyone could react Rosalie and Angel both brought out daggers and charged at Max._

_Max was to busy screaming at Aro, to notice the attack._

_Then Fang mouthed "MAX!" and I could only assume he was warning her, but as soon as she looked at him her chest heaving from screaming, the daggers plunged into her back and she fell to the ground._

**And that's the end of Alice's vision.**

**What do you think?**

**Okayy, I know its short but I have really got to back to revising.**

**Thanks for reading, there will be another chappie up soon, hopefully.**

**R&R?**


End file.
